matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Formidable"
* * (alt-fire)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both)|fire_rate = *Main: 71 *Shotgun: 85|capacity = *Main: 8 (max 40) (16 default) *Shotgun: Up to 9 rounds (3 default)|mobility = *110 *12 9weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = *Main: *Shotgun: |range = *Main: *Shotgun: |theme = Military-themed|cost = 520 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = *Main: *Shotgun: }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a military gray/black camouflage. On top exists with a 10X mounted sniper scope and under the hand guard comes with an attached underbarrel shotgun. At the end of the barrel, there exists a horizontally thick flash hider. Strategy It deals ultimate damage, low fire rate, average capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aim for the head, since it deals 2X damage multiplier when doing so. *It can one headshot all enemies in Raids, provided that there are right modules being attached to it (depending on the difficulty or the map). *In Sniper Forts, it is wise to use an underbarrel shotgun if you are near the enemies or attacking them from behind. *Due to the inclusion of an underbarrel shotgun, it can be used in Sniper Forts whenever you are near the enemies. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When situation requires you to remain still in sniping, use its bipod for reduced recoil. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Find for ammo pickups since the underbarrel shotgun replenishes only one ammo per pickup. *Note that the underbarrel shotgun is for emergency purposes, as it is useless in long ranges due to its nature. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. The same goes for its underbarrel shotgun when performing headshotd. *Take time to aim if locked in a sniper fire. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Pair this with a Backup or Primary weapon in case you want to weaken the enemy any further after landing a devastating shot. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *If you encounter fast targets, pair this weapon with a slowing weapon so as for them to be vulnerable. *The underbarrel shotgun can be used for ambushing purposes, as it does not require you to switch to your dedicated shotguns back and forth. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack, given the precision you mastered. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally un-scope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to reveal enemies. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons, such as being sniped back. Counters *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. **This is amplified even further since the inclusion of an underbarrel shotgun renders this weapon well-rounded in all ranges. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind so he will not have more time to react. *Do not try to engage its users in a face-to-face fight since you will be unlike to win against him since he will use an underbarrel shotgun to compensate the sniper weapon's weakness in close range. *Keep out of its users' sight, especially when you are low on health or armor. *Skilled players are always a problem as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. *Any fast-fire rate weapons can overwhelm its users. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or a primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *Try not to move in patterns since skilled players can estimate your position while firing. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Area damage and shotguns can disorient or even beat its users in close ranges. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *If you notice the red laser, you can tell it is either the user of this weapon or the Dragon Breath (or similar). *The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. *In Sniper Forts, do not try to engage its users with the Pixel Gun or Combat Knife, since this weapon's underbarrel shotgun will easily finish you off well-done. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Main: Underbarrel shotgun: Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with dark camouflage and the Masterkey underbarrel shotgun. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material. *It is unnervingly similar to the "Punishment" but with a sleek gray military camouflage and an underbarrel shotgun. *It shares the bolt action animation from the Overseer. *Even without the right equipment, it can one shot headshot max-armored enemies at max efficiency. *It can instant headshot kill bosses in Campaign, provided the weapon is equipped with higher-leveled modules and damage-boosting accessories (optional). *It is one of the Sniper weapons with 2x headshot multiplier. *It is the first and an only Sniper weapon that features an underbarrel shotgun, which renders this weapon versatile in all ranges, especially when being cornered by an (or cornering an) enemy in Sniper Forts. *The camouflage itself is based from the MSR-75 "Yamamoto". Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Shotgun Category:Legendary